Hon är inte som alla andra!
by Darth Tari
Summary: Lillians mamma blev tagen till Azkaban när Lillian var 5 år. Hennes foster familj blev familjen Weasley. När hon börjar sitt fjärde år på Hogwarts händer konstiga saker om kring henne. Läs och se för er själva. R&R!
1. Prolog

_A/N - Samma som jag la upp för några år sedan, bara lite ändringar och rättningar.. Hoppas att den fortfarandes är intressant :D _

**Prolog.**

Det var en ovanligt mörk augusti kväll 1985 när män stormade in i ett litet hus någonstans på den brittiska landsbygden och förde bort min mor. Dem sa att det var på grund av märket hon hade på sin vänstra underarm, jag förstod det inte då och det skulle ta mig flera år för mig att förstå att hon hade skickats till Azkaban. Jag var fem år när det hände. Männen från ministeriet hade inte brytt sig om mig utan lämnat mig i dörröppningen till det lilla huset någonstans på den brittiska landsbygden. Tydligen hade jag suttit där i dörr öppningen i två veckor innan Arkie Alderton hittade mig övergiven och utsvulten under en morgonpromenad i det vackra sen sommarvädret. Han hade virat in mig i sin khakifärgade mantel och tagit mig hem till sitt hem, där han hade gett mig mat och ett varmt bad innan han tog mig vidare till St Mungo's Sjukhus. Snabbt hade sjuksköterskorna tagit hand om mig är de sedan hade kontaktat ministeriet ville de snabbt tysta ner det hela och fick en anställd på ministeriet att ta hand om mig.  
Två veckor senare svängde Mr. Arthur Weasley in den blå Ford Anglia på grus gången utanför hans hem Kråkboet. När han hade gått runt bilen öppnade han försiktigt bildörren och hjälpte mig ut. När jag stod bredvid honom tittade jag upp på honom och sedan över mot det konstiga huset som låg på andra sidan gården. Bakom huset låg en skogsdunge som kastade långa skuggor över trädgården såhär under höstkvällen. Arthur Weasley log mot mig och lade en hand på min rygg och fick mig går mot huset. Det tog oss säker tio minuter innan vi hade kommit in i det trånga köket. Vi möttes av Arthurs fru Mrs. Molly Weasley. Hon var kort och mullig, hennes orange hår var permanentat och de bruna ögonen studerade mig osäkert. Hon gick fram till mig och satte sig på huk framför mig, hon drog en mjuk hand mot min kind och sa:  
"Hej sötnos, jag är Molly."  
Jag sa ingenting utan tittade nervöst på henne. Hon log mot Arthur och bad honom att sätta mig på soffan. Jag kröp upp och drog snabbt upp mina knän mot min haka och betraktade Molly och Arthur när de rusade fram och tillbaka med olika grejer. Molly började ställa fram tallrikar och skålar på bordet. När de plötsligt var nära på att krocka frågade Molly lätt stressad:  
"Kan du hämta barnen, vi ska äta."  
Han nickade och gick upp för trapporna och efter några minuter kom en kille orange hårig kille och stannade till precis nedanför trappan och studerade mig med en fundersam min.  
"Så det är hon? Den övergivna tjejen?" Sa han och kastade varsamma blickar ifrån mig över till sin mor som bara nickade. Sakta gick han fram till soffan där jag satt och slog sig ner bredvid mig. Han hade ett par slitna jeans och ett vitt linne. Hans lätt sol bruna skinn fick min vita hud lysa bredvid honom. När han försiktigt drog men sin hand över mitt huvud tittade jag upp på honom. Hans hår var orange precis som Molly och Arthur, men hans ögon var bruna som Mollys.  
"Jag heter Bill." Han gjorde en kort paus medan han drog försiktigt i hans örhänge i hans vänstra öra innan han frågade:  
"Vad heter du?" Jag tittade bort ifrån honom och fällde tyst en oskyldig tår. Efter ytterligare några minuter kom en till kille ner för trappan. Inte förrän han var framme vid bordet lade han märke till mig.  
"Åh, så du har kommit." Han satte sig ner på en stol mittemot mig och studerade mig genom sina glasögon. Snabbt kastade jag en osäker blick upp på Bill som log.  
"Percy, min lillebror." Viskade han lätt. Plötsliga dunsar fick mig att snabbt ställa mig upp i soffan och backa mot ryggstödet. Skräcken hade tagit över då dunsarna påminde mig om natten för två veckor sedan, då de hade fört bort min mor. Bill drog till sig mig och tillät mig att gömma mig i hans trygga famn. Dunsarna hade kommit ifrån tvilling paret Fred och George som trillat ner för trappan tillsammans med sin femårige lillebror Ron som nu låg och tjöt av smärta ifrån fallet. Molly suckade högt och tvingade ner tvillingarna på soffan eftersom jag vägrade lämna Bills trygga knä. Hon lyfte upp Ron i samma stund som Arthur kom ner för trappan tätt följt av en kille som höll deras yngsta barn.  
"Charlie och Ginny." Viskade Bill till mig. Molly och Arthur satte sig ner vid varsin kortsida och tittade spänt från varandra sedan runt bordet på sina sju barn innan deras blickar föll på mig. När jag kände deras blickar tryckte jag mig närmare Bills bröst och fnyste till i hopp om att de skulle låta mig vara.  
"Barn, det här är Lillian." Sa Molly och lade en försiktig hand mot min arm.  
"Hon kommer bo här hos oss ett tag." Fyllde Arthur snabbt i.  
Ron tittade förvånat upp på sin far och frågade nyfiket.  
"Hur länge då?"  
"Några år Ronni." Sa Molly i en gullig ton.  
"Du förstår när du är äldre. Det gör ni va?" Förklarade Arthur och syftade det sista till Bill, Charlie och Percy men snabbt svarade Fred och George i kör:  
"Vi förstår allt!"  
Det blev en förvånad tystnad innan Molly fnissade glatt.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1. Sommaren 1994**.

Jag var annorlunda från alla andra. Molly och Arthur Weasley hade blivit ombedda att ta emot mig i familjen, när min mor förts i hemlighet till Azkaban. Både min blick och mitt hår var svarta som natten och min kropp var vältränad efter allt springet efter trädgårdstomtar och buset av Fred och George Weasley. Tvilling paret Fred och George satt på varsin sida mig, Ginny deras yngre syster satt och storlog bredvid den brunhåriga killen som satt mittemot mig. Harry, ända sedan jag hade börjat på Hogwarts hade han hyst ogillande känslor mot mig. Jag hade blivit vald till elevhemmet Slytherin, men genast märkte jag att jag inte var det minsta välkommen där. Ron hade tagit det till sin egen nytta och försökte så ofta som möjligt fråga ut mig om Slytherin skvaller. Jag satt tillbaka lutad på min stol och tittade fundersamt ut igenom fönstret.

"Vad tänker du på?" Det var Fred. Han fick mig dra min blick ifrån en trädgårdstomte till honom.

"Inget." Mumlade jag och skakade ignorerade på mitt huvud.

"Hon är nervös." Sa George ifrån min andra sida.

"Inte riktigt." Sa jag och kastade en blick runt om i det lilla köket i Kråkboet. Trots att Bill och Charlie hade flyttat hemifrån kändes det fortfarande som om köket var lika litet som de var när jag kom till Kråkboet för första gången för nio år sedan.

"Vad ska du göra?" Frågade Harry halvt ointresserad. Men innan jag hann svara berättade Molly glatt.

"Hon ska servera för Mr Fudge imorgon kväll." Det blev en spänd tystnad och jag kände att jag rodnade en aning.

"Förmodligen får hon träffa spelarna också." Sa hon med en skrattretande ton i rösten. Då började de häftigt diskutera om hur dem skulle övertala mig om att kräva autografer ifrån alla spelare. Jag suckade och reste mig upp ifrån stolen mellan Fred och George, de märkte knappt att jag lämnade bordet och att jag innan jag gick upp för trappan sa:

"Om ni vill mig något som handlar om liv och död, så vet ni vart jag finns."

Ginny och Molly var de ända som reagerade med en nickning och log en aning mot mig när jag graciöst hoppade upp för trapporna till den översta våningen. Jag lade mig på sängen i det lilla rummet och tittade upp i taket. Jag låg där och andades lugnt för mig själv i några minuter innan jag hörde hur någon gick upp för trappan och knackade med lätta fingrar mot dörren.

"Kom in." Min röst var mjuk och oundvikligt skön att lyssna på. Dörren öppnades försiktigt och Ginny tittade in med ännu försiktigare blick. När hon såg att jag låg utsträckt på min säng gick hon in och låste tyst dörren efter sig. Hon kom fram till mig och kravlade upp på sängen. Jag låg alldeles stilla när hon lade sig på mig och lade ner sitt huvud mot min byst. Hon log och mumlade:

"Lillian?"

"Mmm." Mumlade jag som svar. Ginny sträckte sig upp mot mig och kysste försiktigt min underläpp. Jag suckade tungt och hon drog sig åter ifrån mig.

"Ginny." Jag mumlade trött.

"Jag vet." Viskade hon.

Det blev en lugn tystnad när vi bara låg och andades. Jag kände plötsligt hur Ginny ryckte till.

"Du har fått ett nytt brev." Utbrast hon.

"Hur vet du det?" Frågade jag i samma stund som jag kände hennes kalla hand mot mitt skinn. Det prasslade till och jag kände hur hon drog någon som ar instoppad i min byxlinning. Jag visste att det skulle kvitta om jag försökte ta det ifrån henne för hon skulle ändå dra det ifrån mig. Hon rodnade med hela ansiktet när hon läste igenom det. Så sa hon avsändaren i en dramatisk ton: "M". Jag sa ingenting utan studerade henne bara när hon tittade ner på mig över brevet. Jag log en aning och kände hur jag ryste till när hon satte sig upp på mina fötter samtidigt som hon drog med fingrarna längst mitt nyckelben och ner mot mitt vänstra bröst och ner över mina revben som syntes en aning mer när jag lång ner. Försiktigt drog hon över min mage och snuddade på min navel piercing innan och retsamt drog i min byxlinning och stoppade in brevet innanför den. Hon reste sig ifrån mina fötter och gick fram till det lilla fönstret. Jag låg kvar i sängen och andades lätt. Hon lade handen mot glasrutan och tryckte upp den, den varsam bris letade sig in i rummet och fick mig rysa åter.

"Vad tänker du på Gin?" Frågade jag och flyttade brevet ifrån min byxlinning till min ficka. Ginny ryckte till och kastade en snabb blick över mot mig. Hon suckade och tittade åter ut igenom fönstret utan att svara. Nere på gården såg hon Harry och Ron, dem satt vid ett bord och spelade trollkarls schack. Något hände och Harry retades med Ron som lutade sig tillbaka i stolen så kraftigt att den ramlade. Ginny fnissade till samtidigt som Harry reste sig upp ifrån sin stol för att kunna se sin vän försöka kravla sig ur den omkull välta stolen i stället för att ligga kvar i den och skratta. Det tog honom flera minuter innan han kommit i ordning igen. Ginny suckade nedstämt gång på gång när hon märkte att Harry såg lycklig ut utan henne. Jag reste mig upp ifrån sängen och gick fram till min garderob, drog fram en vacker svart klänning utan axelband. När jag la den på sängen fick jag syn på ett par skrynklor, jag svor för mig själv och vände mig tillbaka mot skåpet. De tog mig flera minuter innan jag hade hittat mina svarta finskor. När jag vände mig tillbaka mot sängen fick jag syn på Ginny som satt på kanten och pillade på klänningen. Jag log bara mot henne och sade skorna bredvid klänningen.

"Vad tänker du på Gin?" Frågade jag åter och försvann snart in i skåpen igen för att leta efter en scarf som jag har planerat ha över mina axlar kvällen därpå.

"Varför tycker du inte om mig?" Frågade hon sorgset och fortsatte pilla på klänningen.

"Det är klart jag gör… Men inte på det sättet du önskar." Förklarade jag när jag drog ut den svarta scarfen.

Hon gnydde till, lutade sig över sängen och sträckte sig nästan likt en katt.

"Jag är över dig." Sa hon snabbt. Orden fick mig skratta till vände mig om mot henne. Hon tittade inte upp på mig utan studerade hennes kortklippta naglar. Med en snabb rörelse drog jag åt mig klänningen och skorna och gick mot dörren. När jag låste upp dörren ryckte Ginny till och stirrade på mig.

"Vart ska du?" Frågade hon och satte sig upp.

"Ner och fixa den här." Sa jag och drog en blick mot klänningen som låg över min arm.

Hon reste sig snabbt ifrån sängen och gick fram och öppnade dörren. Så tittade hon strängt upp på mig och sa:

"Jag är över dig." Så trängde hon sig förbi mig och försvann ner för trappan.

Jag gav ifrån min ännu en suckning och gick ner för trappan. När jag kom hela vägen ner i köket hittade jag Molly sittandes på en stol. Hon blundade och såg ut att sova. Hon andades lätt utan att röra sig. Jag ställde ner skorna på golvet och la klänningen på bordet. Det var då jag såg att tvillingarna satt tysta och tittade på mig ifrån soffan på andra sidan bordet. Jag ryckte till och pustade ut.

"Vad gör ni?" Viskade jag.

"Provar en grej…" Viskade George tillbaka och nickade mot Molly.

"Med vad?" Frågade jag och tyckte att det var lite för riskabelt att testa grejer på sin mor. Fred log.

"Säger vi inte." Mumlade han samtidigt som jag gick fram till Molly. Hon sov fortfarande och andades lugnt.

"Molly?" Viskade jag och petade till på henne. Hon grymtade till och gjorde ett försök att vända sig med det resulterade i att hon föll handlöst ner på golvet bredvid stolen. Jag dök ner på golvet bredvid henne och fann att hon höll på att vakna. Med en lätt kraftansträngning satte hon sig upp på golvet och tittade på mig samtidigt som hon gav ifrån sig en gäspning.

"Vad hände?" Frågade hon, hennes röst lät trött och hon gnydde till flera gånger när hon skulle resa sig.

"Fred och George." Mumlade jag och kastade en konstig blick mot dem.

Molly log mot sina söner och gäspade ännu en gång och sa:

"Det var skönt, tack."

Förvånat tittade jag ifrån tvillingarna över till Molly som åter satte sig ner på stolen. Så tittade hon nyfiket upp på mig där jag stod förstummad över att hon inte hade skällt ut dem.

"Vad kan jag göra för dig?" Hon log för att försöka dölja ännu en gäspning.

"Jag behöver hjälp, med klänningen." Sa jag och höll upp den framför mig.

"Vad är det för fel med den?" Frågade hon.

"Jag ser ut som en ballong i den." Muttrade jag och märkte att tvillingarna fnissade till, jag kastade en mördande blick mot dem och tittade sedan över till Molly.

"Ta på dig den." Sa hon och gjorde en konstig gest.

Utan att bry mig om Fred och George drog jag av mig mitt linne och knäppte upp byxknappen. Fred och George log belåtet när jag drog på mig klänning och när jag drog ner kjolen drog jag i samma stund av mig mina jeans. Jag kände Mollys varma händer när hon drog igen dragkedjan på ryggen. Så backade hon ifrån mig och gav ifrån sig ett hummande läten.

"Vad tror du Molly?" Frågade jag försiktigt.

Hon svarade inte på min fråga utan slog försiktigt till på klänningen med sin trollstav. Kjolen rätade ut sig och klänningen blev en aning längre.

"Den är aningen för lång." Sa George och log retligt.

Hon slog till på kjolen ytterligare en gång och den här gången klipptes den av en aning. George log försiktigt. Fred rodnade och skakade på huvudet, jag skrattade till. Molly log och kramade om mig.


	3. Kapitel 2

**A/N – ny kapitel 2, har ändrat slutet eftersom att de förra kapitel 2 inte funkade med mina nya idéer. OCH jag måste varna för kanske lite påträngande scen i början. R&R.**

**Kapitel 2. Quidditch final.**

Vid en dold ingång till arenan där finalen i Quidditch. Jag stod upptryckt mot en stolpe. Jag blundade hårt när jag försökte hålla undan en hand ifrån att söka sig upp under min kjol. Jag gnydde till när jag kände handen mot insidan av mitt lår. Mannen som med ena handen tryckte upp mig mot stolpen var gammal och hans haka var täkt av tre dagar gammalt stubb. Han log hotfullt och drog med sina läppar mot min kind. Jag gnydde åter och kände hur mina ögon fylldes med tårar. Ett plötsligt ljud fick honom att rycka till och titta sig omkring, jag andades häftigt till och önskade att någon skulle hjälpa mig.

"Ett ord om de här, sötnos. Och du kommer önska att du aldrig var född." Väste han, jag blundade och kände att han släppte mig och försvann.

"Lillian." Viskade en röst. Jag ryckte till och drog ett snabbt andetag. Rösten var lika mjuk som handen som snart drog försiktigt mot min kind. När jag slog upp mina ögon fick jag syn på en kille i min ålder. Det blonda håret hängde ner i hans ansikte. Hans ögon skymdes en aning men jag märkte snabbt oron i hans blick. Jag snyftade kraftigt till och flyttade mig mot honom, osäkert kramade han om mig och andades lugnande i mitt hår.

"Såja." Viskade han samtidigt som tårarna började strömma ner för mina kinder.

Vi stod tysta i flera minuter innan vi plötsligt hörde en röst eka över stadion:

"Tio minuter till matchstart!"

"Lillian." Hans röst var len när jag drog mig ifrån honom.

Jag torkade tårarna och tittade mig omkring när jag tittade upp på killen såg jag bara ett försiktigt leende placerat på hans smala läppar. Han drog min svart scarfs runt mina axlar och knöt den varsamt.

"Jag måste..." Viskade jag tyst.

Han gjorde en snabb rörelse som tydde på att han nickade.

"Spring iväg nu." Sa han med sammetslen röst och smekte mjukt min kind.

"Tack." Viskade jag när jag gick förbi honom rörde jag vid hans arm, han ryckte till och drog sig undan.

Det var bara två av ministerns gäster som ännu inte hade dykt upp. Bara några minuter innan matchstart kom Lucius och Draco Malfoy in och satte sig vid de lediga platserna. De hälsade endaste på de som satt runt omkring dem. Jag gick fram till dem och hälsade vänligt, de nickade bara som svar.

"Önskar ni någonting att dricka?" Frågade jag vänligt.

Lucius tittade upp och sade sedan: "Det finaste röda vinet ni har." Jag nickade som svar och tittade ner på Draco som tyst studerade mig.

"Vit vin skulle sitta fint."

Jag log och gick avsides och återkom med två vinglas och två flaskor rött respektive vitt vin. Jag hällde upp vinerna och ställde de respektive flaskorna på ett magisk osynlig bord mellan dem. Det var lagom lugnt under matchen och några timmar senare var det över. Men mitt jobb var inte över än. Fudge och hans gäster drog sig sakta men säkert undan. Men det var en gäst som dröjde sig kvar lite längre. Jag började städa de främre raderna.

"Du ser nervös ut." Sa han tyst.

Förvånad tittade jag upp och fick syn på Draco som satt kvar på sin plats och drack sitt vin. Jag log bara och fortsatte städa platserna. När jag kom upp till hans rad bjöd han in mig till att sitta bredvid honom. Jag tvekade men gjorde som han ville.

"Du har inte varit dig själv i kväll." Sa han och tog den sista klunken av sitt vin.

"Inte för att du vet hur jag brukar vara." Log jag och tog hans tomma glas, de försvann så fort jag rörde vid det.

"Självfallet inte." Skrattade han.

"Vad vill du Malfoy?" Frågade jag.

"Inget."

Jag skrattade, Draco tittade förvånad på mig.

"Stick här ifrån, jag har jobb att göra." Väste jag.

Han reste sig, och tittade ner på mig. Jag möte hans blick.

"Du fryser. Har du en jacka?"

Jag svarade honom inte. Han suckade och drog av sig sin jacka och kasta den i mitt knä och gick utan att säga något.

"Tack." Viskade jag för mig själv och lyfte upp hans jacka. Det pirrade i magen när jag kände lukten av honom sprida sig runt mig. Jag reste mig upp och drog på mig jackan, värmen spred sig mot mitt skinn.

Flera timmar senare stod jag lutad mot ett träd med utsikt mot fältet som för några timmar sedan var fyllt med tält och människor som firade en irländsk seger. Men nu prydde tältskeletten, Dödsätarna hade attackerat och lett oss till kaos och panik. De som kunde hade tagit sig därifrån men de som inte kunde eller fick tack vare deras ålder hade tagit sig till en skogsdunge i hop om att de skulle skydda dem. Vid mina fötter satt Ginny och Fred, Ginny sov mot Freds bröst. George vankade av och an en bit bort. Oroat tittade han på mig.

"Tror du att de kommer hitta honom." Frågade George.

"De klarar sig fint, George." Suckade jag.

"Hur kommer det sig att du är så lugn?" Frågade han och stannade för att stirra på mig. Jag drog Dracos jackan närmare intill mig och en ny doftsamlig borrade sig upp i min näsa och drogade mig igen.

"Jag går en sväng, försök att vila." Sa jag och gick iväg i mellan några träd. Tillslut kom jag fram till en glänta. Mitt i gläntan låg någon på marken. Varsamt gick jag fram och satte mig på huk bredvid personen. Han var svartklädd med blänkande ljust skinn. Han skjorta var sönderriven på flera ställen och några av dem syntes sår, fortfarandes blödande sår. Hans blonda hår låg ner i hans ansikte. Varsamt drog jag undan hans hår och fick syn på Dracos silvergrå blick. Tom och meningslös precis som om han var död. En klump bildades i min hals och jag kände hur tårarna samlades. Men försiktiga fingrar trevade jag vid hans kind. Hastigt andades jag in när han vred sin blick mot mig. När jag blinkade kände jag hur en tår tvingade sig ut på mina ögonfransar. Den föll och landade på Dracos kind. Tyst tittade han upp på mig. Jag drog mina fingrar ifrån hans kind i samma stund som han sträckte sin hand mot min kind, med en försiktig kall tumme torkade han bort de ensamma tårar som letade sig ner mot min kind.

"Varför gråter du?" Frågade han.

Jag snyftade till och blundade. Jag hörde hur han stönade och kände hans andetag mot min hals. Han placerade en kall hand om min midja och drog mig närmare. Förvånad andades jag ut och kände hans panna mot min, hans nästipp mot min, hans andetag mot mina läppar.


	4. Kapitel 3

**A/N Lite kort kanske. Hoppas att du har märkt att jag har ändrat lite in de föregående kapitlen. **

**Kapitel 3. **

Jag sökte mig till den sista kupén i vagnen där Slytherin eleverna brukade samlas. Jag hade på mig ett par tajta mörka jeans och en slapp t-shirt lätt i stoppad bakom ett skärp. Mitt hår var uppsatt i en konstig frisyr med hjälp av min trollstav. Sista kupén, jag stannade till och lade handen på handtaget och tittade mig omkring. Korridoren var tom förutom en osorterad nykomling som förtvivlat letade efter en sittplats. Tydligen hittade hon en plats för hon försvann in i en kupé lite längre bort. Jag drog sakta upp kupédörren och tittade in. Kupén var inred i rött och på varsin sida av kupén fanns sittplatser, lagom för att man kunde ligga utsträckt på dem. På den vänstra sidan satt Draco och tittade ut genom fönstret. Han log mot mig när jag stängde dörren efter mig. Han gjorde en gest med sin vänsterhanden att jag skulle sitta ner mittemot honom. Tyst gick jag fram och satte mig. Han betraktade mig när jag snabbt tittade ifrån honom och ut igenom fönstret och såg de vinkade föräldrar. Det hakade till och en vissling ljöd, tåget sattes i rullning och flyttades sakta framåt. Jag mötte Dracos blick och log lugnt när tåget började gå snabbare och snabbare.

"Hur mår du?" Frågade han och fortsatte titta på mig.

"Har varit bättre." Mumlade jag och log försiktigt.

"Tänker du fortfarande på honom?" Hans röst var mjuk.

"Vad menar du?" Frågade jag.

Han satt tyst och tittade på mig, sen skakade han på huvudet och tittade upp genom fönstret. Vi satt under tystnad i flera minuter innan jag tvingade mig själv att säga något.

"Du vet…" Började jag och kastade en kort blick på honom bara för att märka att han blundade.

"Fortsätt." Viskade han utan att öppna ögonen.

"Hela sommaren har jag fått brev ifrån någon som kallade sig M." Sa jag och tittade ut genom fönstret, men jag såg ändå att han ryckte till och tittade för en kort sekund på mig, men slöt sedan sina ögon igen.

"Till en början tyckte jag att han var en komplett idiot... Men ju fler brev jag fick ju svagare blev jag för hans ord."

"Hur vet du att det är en han?" Frågade Draco men sammetslen röst.

Jag skrattade. Draco öppnade ögonen, lutade sig fram och tittade upp på mig. Han lät hans händer vila ner från hans knän. Hans högerhand var instucken i en svart skinnhandske men inte hans vänsterhand. Fundersamt tittade jag på honom utan att säga något.

"Hur vet du att det är en han?" Draco upprepade frågan.

Jag lutade mig fram precis som honom, vi satt så nära att vi nästan kunde ha tinning mot tinning, och lägga våra händer på varandras knän. Utan att säga någonting rörde jag vid hans högerhand. Han rörde sig inte, ryckte inte undan handen eller vred sin blick mot mig.

"Vad har hänt?" Frågade jag.

"Om du svarar på min fråga svarar jag på dig. Okej?" Sa han utan att titta mot mig.

Jag suckade och sade:

"Som om jag har något val?"

Han skrockade.

"Klart att du har ett val..." Svarade han.

"Nä, inte om jag vill veta vad som har hänt med din hand." Svarade jag.

"Hur vet du att det har varit en man som skrivit till dig?" Frågade han.

"Handstilen." Log jag.

Det ryckte i hans mungipa innan han sa:

"Och det kan du säga ifrån en handstil?"

"Handstilen i breven är snirklig men inte tillräckligt snirklig för att vara en kvinnas." Mumlade jag. Han lade sitt huvud på sned och nuddade mitt.

"Nå, berätta vad som hänt." Viskade jag tyst.

Draco stönade och satte sig upp och tittade ut genom fönstret.

"Jag vet att det är du som har skrivit breven till mig." Sa jag utan att titta upp på honom.

"Hur kan du vara så säker på det?" Viskade han osäkert.

Jag reste mig upp utan att säga någonting och gick mot kupédörren. När jag lade en hand på handtaget hörde jag ett snabbt ljud och kände sedan närhet. Han stod bakom mig utan att röra mig. Jag kände hans andetag mot min nacke. Han drog undan mitt hår och lutade sig ner mot mig, han drog med sin nästipp mot mitt skinn och kände sedan hans läppar. Han drog med sin vänsterhand längst min arm och tog min hand. Han fick mig att snurra runt och titta upp på honom. Han log och smekte min kind.

"Hur kan du vara så säker på det?" Frågade han med sammetslen röst.

"Du skulle inte ens titta mot mitt håll om det inte var du som skrivit breven." Viskade jag.

Han skrockade. Jag rörde försiktigt vid hans kind, han blundade och njöt. Sen tittade han ner och mötte min blick. Utan att bryta ögonkontakten drog han av sin svarta skinnhandske. Han fingrade vid mitt nyckelben. Sen suckade han. Jag tittade ner på hans hand och drog efter andan. Den var sårig och torkad. Rosa och röd blandades med svart förkolnad hud. Stanken spred sig.

"Äckligt eller hur" Sa han och drog på sig handsken igen.

Jag kunde inte svara. Jag blev stående och tittade på honom när han bakade ifrån mig och satte sig ner. Tyst satt han och studerade min mållöshet sedan drog han blicken ut genom fönstret och mumlade:

"Säg någonting Lillian."

Jag andades lätt och försökte komma på någonting att säga. Jag satte mig tyst bredvid honom. Han fortsatte titta ut genom fönstret. Varsamt lutade jag mig mot hans axel. Han satt stabilt kvar utan att röra sig.

"Vad vill du att jag ska säga?" Viskade jag.


End file.
